Electromagnetic relays in which a contact is opened and closed in accordance with an input of an electric signal are conventionally widely provided. Generally, the electromagnetic relays include a fixed contact portion, a movable contact portion that contacts the fixed contact portion, and an electromagnetic device that operates the movable contact portion.
The electromagnetic device is provided with a spool around which a coil is wound. The electromagnetic relay includes an insulating structure in order to prevent the coil of the electromagnetic device from electrically connected to the fixed contact portion or the movable contact portion.